Simplify the following expression: $2\sqrt{112}$.
Explanation: First, try to factor a perfect square out of the radical. $= 2\sqrt{112}$ $= 2\sqrt{16 \cdot 7}$ Separate the radical and simplify. $= 2\sqrt{16} \cdot \sqrt{7}$ $= 2 \cdot 4 \cdot \sqrt{7}$ $= 8\sqrt{7}$